


How To with Natasha

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Marvellous Dogs of War [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Attempted, Biologically Correct, Doggy Style, Explicit Consent, F/M, Less Explicit Consent in an Established Relationship, Maybe A Little Plot, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolves if you squint, sex ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: Umm... what it says in the title.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This work needs a better title. Any suggestions?

Emily was trying to drink coffee, but Victor was being disturbing.  He kept taking her hand and running his fingers over it. The third time he did this, she snapped, “WHAT are you doing?”

 

Victor dropped her hand and looked away. Emily frowned at him. Then she caught Natasha smirking, so she frowned at the redhead as well.  

 

\----

 

Emily came back from physiotherapy to find Nat sitting on the couch in Victor’s living room. She narrowed her eyes. “He isn't going to be happy you broke in, you know.”

 

Natasha grinned. “I didn't break in. He invited me.”

 

Emily shook her head and took off her shoes, “Great.  Now we are playing vampires.”

 

Nat flat out laughed at that. “Well, we're playing, but it isn't vampires.  Victor wanted me to teach you how to do something.”

 

“Sure.  Because he's great at asking for help,” Emily snarked.

 

Natasha giggled. “Oh, just you wait.  I'll make him beg for help.”  She considered Emily's puzzled look.  “He didn't talk to you about this?”

 

“Just get to the point, Natasha.”

 

Natasha looked delighted. “He wants me to teach you how to fist him.  That's when-”

 

Emily interrupted, “I used to work in a porn store.  I am familiar with the term.  What I don't know is why anyone would want to.”

 

Natasha shrugged.  “It feels good.”

 

“I doubt that.”

 

“Well, let's go ask Victor, shall we?” Natasha bounded off the couch and swaggered as she walked into Victor’s bedroom, shoving the door open when she got there.

 

Emily followed but hesitated in the doorway. Victor was naked, spread eagled, face down on the bed with a wedge under his hips and his hands and feet cuffed to the bed frame.  Emily considered the position of his hands, and more importantly, the position of his claws to the chain in the cuffs. “Um…. about the restraints…”

 

Natasha grinned even wider, “Well, I don't expect him to be able to hold still on his own.”

 

Emily walked over to stand next to Natasha, “Um… yes, but-”

 

“Leave it, Emily.” Victor murmured.

 

“Did I give you permission to speak?” Natasha demanded, reaching for his balls.

 

Emily's hand shot out even faster and grabbed Natasha’s wrist. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a moment.

 

“No.”  

 

It was quiet. Just one firm word, but Natasha could feel the power behind it. She raised her eyebrows.

 

“No one gets hurt here. Do you both understand?”

 

Natasha nodded. Victor grunted his agreement.

 

Emily let go of Natasha’s wrist. “This is the worst idea I've ever gone along with, and I grew up with bad decisions.”  She sighed, resigned and looked at Natasha. “It's his bed, but I'm still curious how you plan to avoid getting poop everywhere.”

 

“I prepped.” Victor said, sounding vaguely insulted.

 

“Prepped?” Emily asked.

 

“Had a shit and an enema first.”

 

Suddenly Natasha was taking a step back. “Enema?” She asked, sounding slightly alarmed.

 

“Relax. I dumped the solution and used tap water.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Emily asked.

 

Natasha explained, “Enema bags are full of laxative, but if you dump that and just use water, it helps get rid of most of the … residue.”  She pulled out a pair of black nitrile gloves and put them on. Then grabbed a humorously large bottle of lube. “Silicone lube works best for this, but you have to be careful using it with toys.  It will melt some of them.”

 

She poured lube into her hand and slathered up. “If you don't want to hurt anyone, the trick is to use lots of lube and lots of slow.” She ran her fingers over Victor’s perineum and circled his hole. “There are lots of nerve endings here that don't get a lot of attention, so stimulation can be either really good or really bad, depending on what you do.” She just kept rubbing.

 

“Hurry it up a bit, Red.” Victor snapped.

 

Natasha chuckled, “No. I'm teaching her how to do this right, not just right for you.”

 

Victor made a disgruntled sound.

 

“Two rings of muscle here, bunny. People have conscious control over the outer one, but the inner ring… well, you have to sneak up gently on that.  It's the one that clenches when you get scared and the one that burns if you aren't ready for this.” Natasha ran her other hand down Victor’s spine as she slipped her index finger into him. “Of course, some people like that burn, but it should be an optional extra.”  Here she gave Victor a spank.

 

He grunted. She laughed. Then she turned to Emily, “Grab some gloves and some lube, you're up next.”  

 

Emily nodded and gloved up. Natasha took her hand and slid Emily’s index finger in next to her own. Victor made a happy noise.

 

“It's-” Emily stopped and thought for a moment, “-kinda weird feeling.  There is no way you are going to get a whole hand in there.”  Victor laughed; Emily felt him squeeze her finger.

 

Natasha grinned at the look on her face. “You just go slow and start pulling him open.  It takes a while but his body will relax and adjust.  If it was his dick in your ass, you would maybe want to spend a few days playing with fingers before you try it.”

 

Victor gasped as the woman started sliding in and out and away from each other. He shuddered and clenched when Nat squeezed a dollop of lube into him. Emily startled at that and yanked her finger out. Victor whined.

 

“He's fine. It's just cold.” Natasha waited for Emily to come back before adding, “You have to be careful to go in slowly and come out slowly.”

 

“Sorry, Victor.”

 

“Don't have to be as careful as she says.” he growled.

 

“If it's her ass on the line, I want her to be this careful.”

 

Victor considered this, “Yeah. You're right.  Now can you please get a move on.” The sarcasm was almost dripping off the please.

 

Emily slid her finger back in next to Natasha’s, who gave her an encouraging smile.

 

“Now, when you feel like they are ready for a third finger, most people add their ring finger.  Personally, I like removing my middle finger and adding my thumb instead.  Gives you the ability to add more pressure to the rim.  I find that people don’t really need the scissoring on the inside, they need help opening that inter sphincter.”  Natasha pulled out her index finger, leaving only Emily’s behind.

 

Victor whined, “More!  Please!” There was a lot less sarcasm this time.

 

Emily looked startled, but slid in her thumb.

 

Natasha nodded.  “He is surprisingly vocal for this.  Lots of people aren’t.  If it were Clint, he would be gagged.  He makes all kinds of distracting noises.”

 

Emily considered this.  “I did not need to know that, but I can kind of believe it.”  She was gently prying her index finger and thumb apart and once that got easier, she slipped in her middle finger and pumped the lot of them in and out.

 

Victor made a little breathless whine.  Emily froze.  Natasha grinned.  “Sounds like you found his prostate.”  She spanked Victor again, he growled. “You need a cock ring or are you going to be able to keep from cumming until we are done here?”  Victor snarled.  Natasha laughed.

 

“If he cums, then we will just stop.” Emily suggested.

 

“No!”  Victor barked. “Don’t stop!  I want it all!”

 

“How can this possibly feel good?” Emily asked.

 

Natasha shrugged.  “If you ever want to try, I’ll help.  Don’t let Victor try.  Or Logan.  Not with their claws.”

 

“If Natasha gets to try, I get to watch.”  Victor gasped.

 

“I’ll think about it,” Emily replied.

 

“More!  I’m ready for more!”

 

Emily tried, but Victor whined and there was barely enough room for her ring finger.  “Not yet,” she replied.

 

“Please!  God!  Just push!  I can take it!”

 

Emily considered the view.  His hole was red and stretched and puffy.  “I’m not going to be able to get anything else in there.”

 

Natasha looked.  “I agree.  Normally.  We could take a break and try some more later.  But Victor will just close up and we’ll be back starting at square one.”  She dug in the bag next to the bed and pulled out a stainless steel … thing.  “OK, ease your hand out and we can add a butt plug as a placeholder for a couple of hours.”

 

Victor groaned.

 

Emily looked at the thing in Natasha’s hand.  “OK, I had no idea they came that big.  We certainly didn't stock those back home.  Where did you even find that, Nat?”

 

“The internet.  It’s an njoy eleven.”

 

“You should ask Victor if he’s OK with using it.”

 

Natasha opened her mouth to say something snarky, but the look on Emily’s face made her stop.  She left Emily and started to walk to the head of the bed.

 

She wasn’t even close when Victor snarled, “I don’t want a fucking toy, Red!  I want her!”

 

“And we’re done here.” Emily said firmly.  “Natasha, thanks for your help, but get out.”

 

Natasha hesitated.  “You have to be just as careful getting your hand out.”  She looked at how angry Victor looked.  “I think I should stay as back up.”

 

Emily considered this.  “You can wait in the doorway, but don’t come into the room unless I call you.”  She thought some more, “And no rubbing one out until you are home with Clint.”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes at that, but she caught a sniff of Emily as she walked passed and realized that was going to be harder than she may have expected.

 

Once Natasha was on the other side of the threshold, Emily started easing her fingers out.

 

Victor whined, “No!  No!  Not done yet!  Stop!”

 

Once she was free, she pulled off the gloves and tossed them in the corner.  Then she walked around to where Victor could see her, standing between him and Natasha.  She put a hand on his cheek and looked thoughtfully at his face for a moment.  

 

“I like these jeans,” she said, peeling them off her legs.  

 

She held all of Victor's attention.  It was not the most artful disrobing Natasha had ever seen, but somehow, watching them, it was one of the most erotic things Nat had witnessed.

 

Once Emily had tossed her pants, she stood there watching Victor for another moment before saying, “OK.  Come and get me.”

 

The next bit happened fast.  Victor’s hands swirled in the cuffs, his adamantium claws slicing through the chains like it was nothing.  The ones around his ankle followed a moment later.  Natasha realized any sense of control she had felt about Victor allowing himself to be cuffed was an illusion.

 

He pounced on Emily, there was no other way for Natasha to describe it.  He lept from the bed and crashed into Emily and took her to the floor, his hands behind her head and neck so that when she hit the floor, she was safe.  This meant that Victor hit the floor with his knees and elbows and Natasha winced at what that must feel like. But Emily was caged in by Victor’s body and he began shredding the clothes from her body.

 

He didn’t actually wait to get her completely naked.  As soon as he had exposed her breasts and ripped through her panties, Victor grabbed Emily’s hands and pinned them to the floor over her head.  Then he growled and began eating her out.

 

Natasha felt herself starting to gush.  Suddenly, Emily’s instructions were a lot harder to follow than she would have guessed.  She squeezed her thighs together.  She was expecting the bone cracking sound of Emily’s orgasm.  She had heard it often enough on herself, but it was faster than she would have imagined.  Victor was being ruthlessly efficient, it seemed.

 

After Emily came, Victor rocked back on his heels and watched her expectantly.

 

“Come and get me,” she repeated.  This time it was a growl.  It must have meant more to Victor than it did to Natasha, because Victor flipped the woman over and mounted her.  He was rutting into her cunt, hard and fast.  His hips snapping brutally.  One hand was holding him up, the other was rubbing Emily’s clit with his knuckles.

 

Natasha had no idea how to describe the sound Emily made when she came the second time.  Part roar, part howl, part scream.  All she knew was that she wanted to hear that sound again.

 

Victor’s roar was less interesting, but only a moment behind Emily’s.  He collapsed to the side, rolling Emily with him.  Her back to his chest.  His back to Natasha.

 

“Get out,” Victor growled.

 

Natasha fled, slamming the door behind her.

 

 

 

 


	2. Epilogue

Emily waited until Victor has relaxed enough for her to get up. "So, do you mind telling me what that was all about?  I don't always understand the politics around here but I'm getting better at recognizing them."

 

"Natasha has been sniffing around you for months."

 

"Yeah.  And I been ignoring her."

 

"You shouldn't.  You need more people around.  Red would be good to have.  She followed your directions fairly well. And you are firmly in her, what did you call it? You're in her spank bank now."

 

"Or you are."

 

Victor shrugged and sat up. "It doesn't hurt that she got to see that you are mine."

 

"Ah. That's what the show was for.  I was wondering about that.  That isn't how you fuck."

 

Victor frowned.  "I don't know what you're talking about.  That's how I always fuck."

 

Emily's eyebrows went up. "That isn't how you fuck me."

 

"Yeah, well, I don't actually fuck you, do I?  You are my alpha, you take what you need and I am happy to give it to you."

 

Emily frowned. "That isn't how it's supposed to work."

 

Victor shrugged. "Maybe not for people, but it is perfect for us.  And if you ever need Natasha, well... I think it will be perfect for her, too."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
